Chasing Hurricanes
by pramos3
Summary: Prequel to Catching Fire, Finnick is having trouble emotionally long after the 65th Hunger Games but he is also having to deal with fear of the reaping for the 75th Hunger Games. Not only has fear taken over, but the loss of his father and the fear of losing Annie are becoming vivid more and more everyday, he now has to battle himself in hopes of seeing what he really cares about.
1. Chapter 1: We Remain

Chapter 1

As the moon crept up across the horizon, her eyes gleamed reflecting the sweetness of the crescent moon light as she laid her luscious cherry red hair along my arms. Her warmth hovered over me like a blanket in the wake of winter, protecting me from anything and everything. I've forgotten about the wretched hunger games, I won my own life but I haven't really saved myself at all from what we considered safety. I could still make out the screams in the dreams in the eve of each year's tragic hunger games.

"Sometimes I wonder how different our life would've been if somehow the games were no longer games", whispered Annie as she walked off to the window.

I didn't know how to respond to her, it was innate within my district, my family to be the best whenever it came to the games. I didn't have a choice to decide whether I wanted to do the games or not, because I always wanted to be like my father. A champion, but ultimately a victor and make him proud. I can vividly remember my mother's seafood delicacy brewing in the kitchen, greeting my nose with that faint scent of freshly caught fish from my brother's catch of that tender pink salmon earlier in the morning. We would sit in front of the miniscule box that we called a "tv", a humble present our father had given us, and just wait for the countdown of "10,9,8,7,6,5…". Yet my mother would never really watch the commence of the games with us, instead she would just escape into her room, and all I could hear is the sniffling of her nose. I didn't ask her why she always cried on the day of games because I already knew why. My father had died in the 50th Quarter Quell, as I've been told he was murdered by a multitude of rabid mutant lizards as he and his partner ran for a safe haven that was never there. He died for the Capitol's enjoyment and just left his family fend for themselves.

"Finnick, if it's alright with you, may I ask who that is", asked Annie as if she didn't want to hurt me anymore. I looked up at her and her eyes poured sorrow into my heart, a void that has been rejected for so long. "Just my father. This is the only way I can remember him." I instantly shoved his id sized picture back into my pocket as I got up from the leathery sofa and walked away from her, I didn't want her to know. I slowly turned back to only see the clear disappointment on her face but I quickly went after her and embraced her with my hug, a hug that I've needed for so long but a hug that couldn't contain all my insecurities and pains inside.

I walked towards the pier and everything glimmered in the darkness of the night, it was an oasis all to myself that might change as of tomorrow as the Capitol calls out the next "lucky" winner who gets to fight for their life in the annual 75th Quarter Quell. The water so crystalline as if it was a thin layer ice above the water, reflecting my face as I stared directly into the ocean. Suddenly something behind me tumbled down harshly as if it was pushed by another person. My eyes widened with curiosity. Who could interrupt my only moment to myself? A moment where I no longer had to smile for the Capitol, a moment where I didn't have to put on a fake smile for Caesar. I steadily crept up around the corner of the fishing supply shed to find a small rock laying distinctly on the ground. As I bent down it continued to shimmer, and discovered it was a smoothed out and very particular shell. I curiously felt the outside of my newfound treasure quickly putting it into my back pocket, looking around cautiously if anybody else was around seeing what I've found.

Then I heard a distinct raspy call for me, "Finnick!" I've heard his voice somewhere before, but I keep on forgetting to piece it all together. I hear the same voice once more from a distance, "Finnick!" I then in a flash realize that's the voice of my father, and as I come around the corner I see a shadow appear at the end the pier hauntingly waiting for me.

"Father, is that you?" I asked with such fear. "Father I've missed you oh so much, I have so much to tell you"! He then opened his arms and I just wanted to hug him one more time like the time before he got reaped for the hunger games. As I run for him my vision becomes static like the television back home, but I can still see the embracive outline of my father. Everything at that time began to slowly circulate, the waves were moving at the simplest pace, and my running became slower and slower. As I finally reach my father my vision goes completely black and all I hear is "remember who the real enemy is", as I stumble and crash onto the rugged wooden pier.


	2. Chapter 2: Lights

Chapter 2 Lights

I tried opening my heavy eye lids hesitantly against the scorching bright beams peeking into my eyes from inside a room that appeared so hollow it was chilling. The room was foreign to my senses, ultimately blocking anything I've might've known. The floors were crystalline white and the walls were made of cool slick steel which in that instant this could mean I could only be in one place. Yet before I could realize where I was, a shadow appeared from afar coming closer and closer, slowly pacing down the long dim hallway. Then those fiery red locks of hair became more vivid as the figure approached towards me closer and closer. All of a sudden I recognized that it was Annie.

"Annie what are you doing here?" I asked in panic. Yet before she could respond I tried to raise my arms to embrace her, but something cold and heavy restricted me from doing so. The chains around my wrists kept me prisoner, and I had no idea why. Annie's face kept still, paler than the sky on a mid-winter's day. Her face was keeping something from me, I knew it. All of a sudden a little speckle of water out of her eye navigated itself down the crevice on her face, falling on the infinite ground. Something made me angry about her quietness, I impatiently tried to shake off my chains, but it all failed.

As I tried to hold back my tears of confusion I blurted out "Annie ca'mon respond, what's wrong? What's wrong!" Something has gone completely awry and she didn't want to tell me. Then from a distance I heard a rhythmic march becoming louder and louder. The peacekeepers made their way down to where we were, with the main peacemaker dictating their every move right behind them. Without hesitation they then grabbed her arms in such aggressiveness jolting her back as if she was a lifeless ragdoll. Her body lost life, the peacekeepers now had control over her and I could do nothing but agonize her pain while chained to this wall. A body once so innocent and obsolete, the peacekeepers baton swung at her chest and legs over all over causing her to ache in pain. Seeing this was enough for me, I felt so useless. I knew I couldn't be the hero I always wanted to be and save her from the tormenting pain she was going through. The main peacekeeper from a side then appeared right before my eyes, and his teeth hinted though his mouth with such contempt. In anger I tried to break free from the hell I've just seen but my arms and legs wouldn't give in.

"ANNIE, ANNIE, ANNIE, please don't kill her", I panically yelled as they dragged her unconscious body into the dark lair beyond the hall. In that moment my guard fell down and I cried in panic and fear, in that moment I lost one more person I loved.

The ground grunted at me, and slowly I began rumbling side to side as the ground revolted under my feet. The lights fluttered all around me and the roar of destruction invaded my vision and hearing completely . Then and there I heard my name, "Finnick! Finnick get up! What's wrong?"


	3. Chapter 3: Who We Are

Chapter 3 Who We Are

As I woke up I instantly hugged Annie feeling her warmth around me, and in that moment I realized everything was fine. Annie was with me and that was all that mattered.

"Are you okay? I think you had a nightmare Finnick", calmly asked Annie as she brushed her soft petite hand through my hair.

"I'm honestly glad that you're still by my side, safe by me" I replied in relief. I then gently pulled her hand down near my face and I softly brushed my lips on the top of her hand. Even though I knew I wasn't immune to the Quarter Quell reaping, it was her that was keeping me striving for hope.

After these much needed moments of embrace I encountered the dark reality we lived in once again. Judgment day couldn't come any day sooner, today was perhaps the day our fate would become a nightmare. I looked into Annie's eyes and all I could see was the sincere braveness she held within. Although she seemed delicate on the outside, she was bulletproof on the inside. Nothing could shut her down, and gratefully she was the kindle I needed to go into the further. We hadn't really talked much about the reaping since we knew that either way it would destroy us if one of us lost the other. My sleep was haunted each and every night by the thought of losing Annie in the Quarter Quell. I've already lost my father in the wrath of the arena, and I couldn't afford to see Annie die for the Capitol's cruel entertainment.

As I walked outside, the air was brisk with the faint salty breeze flowing through the atmosphere. From afar I saw a crew working at the fishing warehouse setting up the elaborate stage. The stage where although the tribute chosen felt like a celebrity, they ultimately fell into the abyss of a horrific unnatural death. Across into the grimy window I saw a mother braid her daughter's hair in preparation for the reaping, as soon as our eyes met I quickly embarrassingly turned away. As I walked back I couldn't help but feel dread within me, my life was on the line, but the life of Annie's as well.

As I walked back inside I was instantly greeted by the presence of Mags. Annie was brushing Mags' rustic silver threads with a unique softness. I nodded and kindly gave off a light smile in approval. She was also put into risk once again, a victor so frail has become objected to the dangers of the games once again. I struggle to remove her from my mind as I can't imagine killing her in the games if she is chosen. Even though we haven't really interacted as much as I wanted I always admired her care over Annie, she always sincerely cared for her and I appreciated her effort. Although she may seem like a faint worn out picture, she has become a true gem and it is my goal to do whatever it takes to protect both of them.

I glimpse down at my watch and I see the minute hand so slowly taking a lifetime to shift over onto the next minute. A minute closer to the fate of Annie, Mags, and mine. As I look up Annie along with Mags, we head towards the door. Outside children and their mothers are marching towards the "grand" stage in such anticipation and worriedness anxiously waiting the announcement of the next tribute. I can only remember when I was about to get reaped for my first games. My mother brushed my hair to the side and she dressed me in the best pairs of slacks we had, which were of course my older brother's hand me downs with the miniscule hole at the knee. At that time fear ran through my veins, as the minute for the reaping came closer. Now I feel the same way, fire burned through my blood stream and I braced myself for what was coming, death was basically taunting me every minute. Instead of showing worry through my face, I pinned myself straight up and I released a faint smile towards the crowd. The eyes of the children stared at us with such relentlessness waiting for our departure into a world so close yet so foreign

As we arrived right next to the stage I stood right next to Annie and I held her hand more tightly than ever. My fingers tried to find a crack between her fingers to fit in, and all of a sudden they fell into place. I found comfort in Annie's hands and her smile let me know that maybe everything wouldn't be so bad for us after all.

"I love you" I whispered to Annie as Evocatus slowly made his entrance onto his stage. Evocatus was my mentor when I was in the games, and his excitement to announce the tributes flourished within his face.

As Evocatus positioned himself on stage he began to recite with such daintiness "On this great day we will celebrate the fallen tributes by picking our fellow District 4 victors to fight and represent us in the third Quarter Quell. I am completely privileged to pick the following tributes who will bring so much honor and dignity to our community." The truth was about be dictated for all of us in a matter a seconds hurling our world into a fierce chaos.

As Evocatus swished his antique hand within the bowl of tributes, Annie gripped my hand even harder stimulating even more fear within my system. He finally caught onto a name then announced "The first female tribute to represent District 4 in the Quarter Quell is…Annie Cresta!" The entire crowd quieted down to hush as they were all witnesses to a horrible murder. I couldn't contain my anger anymore. I yelled in fury, "No. She can't". Then all of a sudden Mags stepped up for the podium.

"Well it looks as if Mags is volunteering as tribute", Evocatus said in confusion. Annie sobbed in sadness as Mags took her spot on the stage. Annie couldn't let go of Mags, hugging her tightly, but then a peacekeeper pulled her away and aggressively escorted her off of the stage. "Well then, now it's time to pick our male tribute who will triumphantly represent us with such grandeur and pride in these upcoming games".

Somehow I knew that I've been chosen already to participate in the games. Something inside of me was telling me that I was it. "The chosen tribute is Finnick Odair!" Evocatus proclaimed with such pride. I arrogantly smiled for the camera and waved for the crowd as I stepped up onto the stage immediately hugging Mags. Even though on the outside I portrayed an image of such pride and dignity, inside I was weak. I looked down to see Annie yelling in such havoc and fear, held back by the peacekeepers. It has now become my responsibility to do the games for Annie, my father, and for innocence. Then as I looked upon the crowd, my senses failed as everything blurred and muted away. As I got pulled back by the peacekeepers all I could hear was "remember who the real enemy is."


End file.
